The present invention relates generally to exercising equipment for muscle conditioning, muscle rehabilitation, and body building. More particularly, the present invention relates to bodybuilding or weight training machines for the practice of lunges, squats, and the like. With the addition of a proper bench, many exercises of the upper body can also be performed, such as bench presses and rows.
This invention comprises an improvement of my earlier invention entitled LUNGE TRAINING MACHINE FOR BODY BUILDERS, described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,149, issued to me on Jan. 3, 1989, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
It has long been known to exercise and build up muscle tissue with bar bells or conventional weight systems. Weight machines have been widely used to aid in safe and controlled power bodybuilding. Such bodybuilding machines are usually designed to encourage repetitions of a variety of desired exercises to increase strength, endurance, and speed.
For example, squats, which strongly stress the quadriceps, the buttocks, and the lower back muscles, were traditionally performed with a barbell balanced across the bodybuilder's back, and the legs slowly bent to a squatting position. "Hack squats", which stress the quadriceps in relative isolation from the remainder of the body, can be performed with traditional "free weight" barbells or with conventional hack machines which are relatively popular in modern gymnasiums. Lunge exercises, which stress the quadriceps, buttocks, and upper ham strings, are also conventionally performed with barbells. When the lunge position is assumed, one leg will be moved forward and the other leg will remain in place, stressing the forward leg only.
During bodybuilding exercises it is important that the bodybuilder maintain proper kinetics of movement as well as proper form and ranges of movement. In free weight exercises, the bodybuilder must carefully maintain balance while in motion to prevent injury. To assure safety during free weight exercises, the bodybuilder typically reduces the amount of weight used. As a result, muscle growth and development of tendon and bone strength can be limited, and only part of the target muscle groups could be exercised appropriately. With the use of properly designed exercising machines, the bodybuilder is better able to observe proper form and routine while using larger amounts of weight.
For safety purposes, free weight exercises require the use of "spotters" to stand near the bodybuilder when the barbells are being lifted. Some form of safety-catch rack or equipment may also be used to prevent the heavy barbells from dropping if the bodybuilder experiences a muscle cramp or the like. Machines adapted to "control" weights such as barbells are ideally adapted to promote these safety aspects.
Various types of weight exercise machines have been proposed in the prior art. For example, Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,285, issued Dec. 26, 1972 teaches a weight lifting station comprising a rectangular weight bar-supportive framework adapted to extend between the floor and the ceiling of an exercise area. The bodybuilder may position himself in a variety of ways upon and between supportive crossmembers traversing the framework. A progressive resistance exercising apparatus is disclosed by Uyeda et al. in U.K. Patent No. GB 2,052,274-A, published Jan. 28, 1981. The latter apparatus comprises a single column framework which supports a vertically reciprocative weight carriage controlled by a handlebar-type grip. When the bar is pressed or pulled downwardly by the bodybuilder, the weights are elevated along the track.
The football training device defined by Jackson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,914 issued on Feb. 18, 1975 comprises a weight-supportive carriage which extends angularly, generally diagonally between opposite vertical frame members. As the exerciser pushes the weight support upwardly along the carriage certain preselected distances, additional weight members are engaged to increase the resistance experienced by the exerciser during use. Slade et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,797, issued July 9, 1985, disclose a barbell support system comprising a rigid vertical framework having two pairs of opposing vertical legs. A weight bar-supportive carriage slides vertically upon opposing shafts positioned between the legs. The carriage is retained in a selected desired position by rigid support rods which are manually inserted through parallel orifices defined in opposing pairs of legs.
Various prior art bars and machines incorporate some form of weight-bar collar or weight offsets to enhance manipulability and balance. For example, the early U.S. Pat. No. 1,013,782, issued to Koch on Jan. 2, 1912 teaches the use of offset weights mounted on barbells. Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,850 issued Feb. 27, 1968 illustrates the use of a shoulder harness unit associated with an offset weight support bar. The collar evenly distributes weight about the shoulders and frees the hands of the user for improved balance. U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,198 issued Sept. 9, 1975 to Jones discloses the desirability of offsetting weights from the weight bar and providing rotatable handgrips for more even distribution of weight. U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,720 issued to Allard on Nov. 28, 1961 discloses an exercise rack comprising a selectively displaceable shoulder-mounted weight collar for facilitating the performance of squat exercises. The weight bar of U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,316 issued to Price on Feb. 24, 1981 comprises a freely rotatable end sleeve from which weights are supported offset and perpendicular to the weight bar. Goodwin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,280, issued Apr. 29, 1980 and Zinkin U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,509 issued Apr. 12, 1960 disclose weight rack devices having offset yoke or handlebar arrangements.
However, most prior art machines known to me are not directed specifically to the performance of various lower body building exercises. Most prior bodybuilding machines do not allow movement of the exerciser's body in more than one plane. Unfortunately, limiting the body's range of movement to one plane hinders coordination and greatly increases stresses experienced by the joints, tendons, and bone structure. I have designed a machine which enables a bodybuilder to safely perform various squats, lunges, and similar lower body building exercises while urging the bodybuilder to maintain proper form and a high degree of safety. In particular, the exercise of "Smith Machine" squats, "Free Weight" squats, "Smith Machine" front squats, "Free Weight" front squats, Sissy squats, and Good Mornings, or Stiff Leg Deadlifts, is facilitated. With the addition of a bench, the bodybuilder may also use the machine to perform bench presses, incline bench presses, shoulder presses, Behind-the-Neck shoulder presses, upright rows, and bent-over rows.
My lunge training machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,149 has proven quite effective for performing these various lower body exercises. However, as a result of experimentation with my lunge training machine, I have developed new structure which facilitates the performance of numerous other exercises. Through experimentation, I have also discovered certain disadvantages associated with its use. These disadvantages are addressed and overcome by the present modified and improved structure.
For example, the exercise carriage of my previous invention is slidably mounted within a rigid, generally cubical steel framework comprising opposing pairs of vertical stanchions spaced apart by rigid horizontal tracking rails. The framework is very large and somewhat cumbersome to install. Importantly, tracking along opposing parallel top and bottom rails of the prior design has also proved problematic, since forces are not always applied uniformly along the bar. Consequently, undesired sticking or dragging of the carriage has been experienced in some instances. The present somewhat-modified design is more practical, more stable, much more easily maneuvered, and less expensive to construct. Means are provided in the present improved structure for resiliently compensating for slight variations in the width of the framework top and bottom portions as well.
The framework of my prior machine is adapted to be stationed upon or mounted to the existing supporting floor of the gym or other workout area. This has proven disadvantageous, because an unprotected or smooth floor surface can prevent the exerciser from achieving adequate traction to successfully perform power squats or lunges. In addition, damage to the floor surface may result. Protective cushions or traction mats would have to be custom-cut to fit within the framework, thus limiting their usefulness for other applications. The present improved structure incorporates a skid-resistant, protective cushion base.
It has also proven desirable to provide a selectively positionable weight bar to accommodate different exercisers and facilitate the performance of different types of exercises. Means for conveniently repositioning and safely securing the weight bar at different heights are provided in the present improved apparatus. In addition, the present structure provides improved means for orienting the weight bar and the associated yoke-like collar in various user-selective positions. Thus, the weight-collar bar frees the bodybuilder's hands so that proper technique can be accomplished while safe balance is maintained. Because the present machine facilitates natural movement and relieves stresses on the exerciser, it is ideally suited for use as a rehabilitation device.